


One For All

by vogue91



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I don’t want to hear this crap anymore.” he said, calm. “I was hoping that after all this time you knew me better than to believe I think I’m better than all of you. Than you.”





	One For All

He didn’t like the way Okada was looking at him.

He would’ve willingly stood up to punch him, and he was also sure it would’ve made him feel better, but he didn’t have the strength.

Aniya was tired. Tired of those past six months spent fighting, hitting each other, staying in that very same room self-pitying without ever managing to do something about it.

He was tired.

“What do you want?” he asked, crossing his arms on his chest and letting go against the backrest of the couch.

Okada shrugged, licking his lower lip.

“Why do you always have to be like this?” he sighed. “Why can’t you ever trust us enough to let us...”

“Idiot.” he interrupted him straight away. “If you would all worry more about playing and less about getting complexes like pansies there would be no need for me to worry about you too.”

The younger one went closer to him fast, taking him by the collar and pulling him forward, so that there was very little room left between them.

“Complexes like pansies?” he repeated, clicking his tongue. “I’d think about your delusions of grandeur before worrying about any other crap, Aniya. You may also have some talent, but it doesn’t give you the right to decide if we have to play or not.”

Aniya sighed, determined not to react to that stance.

He wished he could’ve explained to him what was hidden behind his behaviour, he wished he could’ve told him how terrified he was about what was waiting for them, but he knew he couldn’t understand.

Okada wasn’t optimistic, just like none of them, and yet he couldn’t really see what was coming after a few training sessions, after a few throws and batting, when the game would’ve finally started for real.

He was afraid of disappointing them all, and more than that he was afraid to see them disappoint themselves after having dreamt of the impossible.

He put his hands on Okada’s, surprisingly delicate, and forced him to let him go, moving so that he could sit next to him.

“I don’t want to hear this crap anymore.” he said, calm. “I was hoping that after all this time you knew me better than to believe I think I’m better than all of you. Than _you_.”

Okada chewed his lip, unsure, and Aniya saw him waver.

Before he could answer he brought a hand behind his neck, pulling him toward himself and kissing him, shutting him up.

The younger one pulled back, pretending to be annoyed.

“It’s not the moment, Kei. We were talking about how you like to be the hero.”

Aniya smiled to him, getting closer again and again keeping him quiet with another kiss.

“We’ve been arguing for months. Are you really sure we can’t delay this?”

He could read the desire in Yuya’s eyes. He knew he wanted him just as bad as he did, he also knew it was a quick way to end the discussion, so that he wouldn’t have to hear the elder lying about the reason why he acted that way.

And so he gave in, letting Aniya kiss him again, letting his hands undress him, ending up under him without knowing how.

Aniya wished he could’ve told himself that was just a way to solve the issue without any further explanation, but when Okada was naked under him, when he saw him giving in to his touch, he surrendered.

It wasn’t a trick, it was because Okada was beautiful, because he was his, and because he was so spent that he needed that body to feel good again.

He didn’t waste any time and started preparing him straight away, distracting him with his mouth on his chest, feeling Okada melting quickly and moaning, begging to have something more.

Aniya raised his eyes on him and smiled, glad that the other boy was still capable of making him do that.

He knelt on the floor, forcing his legs open and settling in between them, thrusting hard inside.

He leant on him, letting Yuya grasping him with his legs and arms, and he started moving, almost brutal, reading the reactions of Okada’s body, knowing that was how he wanted it, how he needed it.

“You’re good” he panted in his ear “at distracting me.”

Aniya couldn’t help but laughing, then he brought a hand to the younger’s cock, moving it quickly, getting impossibly turned on when he saw him lose control, biting his lip to avoid screaming, and in the end coming in his hand, clawing at his back.

He kept thrusting, fast, anxious to come as well; and when he finally did he won the bet with Okada’s body, because he truly felt better, he truly forgot anything that wasn’t that heat, that ecstasy.

He let go against him, but didn’t have time to enjoy it that he felt Okada pushing him away, busy to look annoyed.

“Do you really think this is enough to cut the argument short?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and getting dressed again.

Aniya shrugged, sitting back on the couch and passing an arm around his hips, pulling him against himself.

“Isn’t it? I thought it was working pretty well.” he replied, smiling.

Okada opened his mouth as if he had a comeback ready, but in the end he gave up on it.

Aniya was grateful to him for that, because he still didn’t feel ready to talk to him, to open himself, to tell which ghosts were haunting him.

For now, he just needed him to be there, that all of them were, that they showed him some trust.

That they’d show him that together they could’ve gone through that hell.


End file.
